degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Bianca Conflict
The conflict between Alli Bhandari and Bianca DeSousa. The conflict first started when Bianca started flirting, sexting, sending nude pictures to and hooking up with Alli's then-boyfriend, Drew Torres. The girls have never got along since, even when neither of them were with Drew. Conflict History Season 10 In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for her dance squad and asks Bianca to join. She tries to persuade her by telling her that joining is a potential opportunity to make new friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name of the squad, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they all quit, leaving Alli solo. In All Falls Down (1), While Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him, and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending him sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm, not caring he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the Boiler Room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. In All Falls Down (2), At the dance, Drew and Alli talk, until Bianca interrupts them. Drew explains how after school Bianca persuaded him into going to the boiler room, lying about how far he went with her. Alli is pissed and only agrees to stay with him if he never talks to Bianca again. Bianca overhears, while playing for chips at the dance, and approaches Alli, telling her she's crazy for believing Drew. Bianca admits she gave Drew a blow job. After being dumped by Alli, Drew calls Bianca a slut when she sits near him at the chip table. She says she's not a slut, because he is the one who came to her in the first place. In Don't Let Me Get Me, After the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. Alli and Clare are at the school's entrance, when Drew approaches, trying to convince Alli everything was Bianca's fault. Bianca later interrupts Drew and Alli's conversation about self-esteem seminar, saying it was for girls only. At the seminar, Bianca and Alli get into an argument about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. The next day, Bianca starts a fight with Alli in a classroom, after she found out that her revealing pictures were sent to everyone. Mr. Simpson stops their fight, and both girls' parents are called. Alli tries to blame everything that has occurred recently on Bianca to her parents. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperone because Bianca ruined everything. In Jesus, Etc. (1) 'Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav finished practicing for Sav's live band audition. She's taking pictures of the two boys until she sees Alli behind them. After Alli leaves upset, Bianca simply shrugs, not even caring about Alli being upset. n 'Chasing Pavements (1) 'Bianca is briefly seen. She is in front of Degrassi making out with Drew. When she sees Alli, she calls her Boiler Room Bhandari in an attempt to make her angry. Alli is about to say something to Bianca, but Ms. Oh interrupts and tells Bianca to go to class. After Alli leaves, Bianca angrily drags Drew away. Season 11 In 'Nowhere to Run, Bianca and Clare Edwards catch Alli kissing Jake Martin, and tells her "Now that's just wrong.". Later when Alli wants to go into the wood with Jake and Drew to look for Clare who left to clear her mind, Bianca tells her that she should stay because in scary movies "The Skany Bitch" dies first. Alli tells her that it isn't a stupid movie, and that Clare could very well be hurt or lost, but Bianca sarcastically ask her, "Who's fault is that?". Further in the episode, Alli and Bianca are left alone in the cabin. Bianca tells her that even for her, kissing Jake was low. Alli throws something else in her face, reminding her that she gave Drew a blowjob when she was with him. But Bianca tells her it was different, because they were never bestfriends. She does, however, offer her to roast marshmallows with her, showing that she wants some sort of friendship or neutral behavior. When Katie Matlin, Drew's current girlfriend, is arguing with Bianca later, she brings up that Bianca got Drew to cheat on Alli, but she wont let it happen to her. Even though Alli tells her to leave her out of it. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), while talking to Alli, Jenna, Clare, Adam, and Dave, he says how he cant wait to see Bianca. Alli jokes saying she's glad she dodged a bullet. In Rusty Cage (2), they both are seen saying their goodbyes to K.C. They all give him a group hug. Trivia *Both girls dated Drew. *Alli is the first girl to be enemies with Bianca because of Drew. The second girl was Katie. *They both revealed themselves on camera by sexting. *Both are good friends with K.C. *Both hugged K.C. when he left Degrassi Gallery 02 (2).jpg New Degrassi In 2 Weeks!-catfight.jpg tumblr_m5zhsj7qyA1ql0ddho1_500 (1).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 07 (20).jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-clip-1.jpg Fightu.jpg Jake_&_Alli_Sitting_By_The_Fire_Roasting_Marshmallows_With_Their_Faces.jpg 02 (14).jpg th_degrassi_s10e42_252.jpg th_degrassi_s10e42_385.jpg th_degrassis10ep06051.jpg th_degrassis10ep06157.jpg th_degrassis10ep06156.jpg 00062n.jpg Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 9.53.18 PM.png Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts